


108

by readyplayertwo



Series: Lies they tell [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, blink-and-you'll-miss-it relationship tbh, i guess, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyplayertwo/pseuds/readyplayertwo
Summary: It wasn’t meant to be like this - Yuri knows it. He doesn’t remember what it’s like to feel hungry anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really kind of want to expand this into a multi-chapter fic  
> let me know in a comment if you'd be interested tbh  
> ??  
> EDIT: I added a part 2 to this fic from otabek's pov !!! linked

Yuri Plisestsky is nineteen, and his limbs have grown long. Gone are the days of the Russian Fairy’s tiny, lanky legs; they’ve been replaced by muscled thighs and arms he doesn’t quite recognize anymore. He’s taller, too – five-ten now, he thinks, but he doesn’t measure himself often.

He notices the way his thighs rub together when the legs of his pants fray and rip. They’re not his favorite pair, but he liked them. Yuri’s living on a tiny salary – he can barely afford to go see his grandfather for the holidays – so he thinks: easy. He’ll just lose weight.

-

It wasn’t meant to be like this – Yuri knows it. He doesn’t remember what it’s like to feel hungry anymore. The only thing he knows is tired. Even Yakov notices. He doesn’t say anything about Yuri’s weight, though – just tells him to keep his back straight.

Yuri thinks: I can be better. Even when his thighs don’t touch, he keeps going.

-

When Yuri Plisetsky is twenty, Otabek Altin finds him curled up in a ball in the locker room. Yuri can’t stand – he’s too dizzy to think about moving – and the very idea of getting up is too much. From the sounds of the crowd outside, Yuri’s last opponent isn’t doing very well.

“You won,” Otabek says. Yuri cannot read the expression on his face, but he sees the furrowed brow, the narrowed eyes.

“I know.” Yuri can’t quite make his eyes focus on Otabek. Instead, he looks around the older skater, letting his gaze drift from dust mote to locker and back.

Otabek has been Yuri’s best friend for four years, and Yuri can see his friend wants to say something. He doesn’t – that’s the beauty of Otabek. Always has been. Instead, Otabek reaches out a hand. “You coming?”

Yuri takes it and lets his shaky legs guide him off the ground. He doesn’t remember the rest of the day that well – only cheering, so loud it hurts his brain.

-

The next day, Yuri logs onto Instagram and sees pictures of himself everywhere. Yuri’s Angels are rabid, and they’ve edited themselves and too many cats into every photo of him possible. Yuri looks through his tagged photos until his likeness stops being him. For a moment, Yuri sees the bones of his chest, the gap between his legs. When he gets up and looks at himself in the mirror, he doesn’t look like that at all.

He strips and weighs himself. 108 lbs.

-

Yuri’s iPhone rings in his ear, so loud he considers chucking it out the window. It’s only the sight of Otabek’s name that stops him. Quickly, Yuri rolls over, pushing his hair flat as it’ll go, and answers the video call.

“Beka,” he mutters, still groggy from sleep. “What’s up?”

They talk for an hour or so – about Yuri’s cat, a new skater, whether or not Chris is going to show up with a stripper pole this year. Usually, Yuri looks forward to these conversations, but today, he just wants to be alone.

Yuri doesn’t even realize he’s fallen silent until Otabek clears his throat.

“I wanted to ask you something. How are you?”

Yuri knows this is what Otabek has been waiting to ask all these months – he can see it in the tilt of his friend’s chin, in the curve of his brow. Otabek is his best friend.

“I’m fine,” Yuri says finally. He can’t quite make himself meet Otabek’s gaze.


End file.
